


Ian Gallagher's A Dead Man

by GiveALittleRespect



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: False Rape Accusation, Gen, Homophobic Language, Mandy Wants Revenge, Mentions of Intended Violence, Mickey is a good brother, Racial Slur, Right Before Mickey's First Scene, Swearing, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveALittleRespect/pseuds/GiveALittleRespect
Summary: Mandy tells her brothers what Ian supposedly did, and Mickey reacts.
Kudos: 7





	Ian Gallagher's A Dead Man

Mandy didn't usually come home sobbing, but Mickey only twigs that something is actually wrong when she shows up at breakfast with fire in her red-rimmed eyes.

"I want you guys to kill Ian Gallagher," is the first thing out of her mouth.

Jamie and Colin just blink at her.

"Who's Ian?" Jamie asks.

"Lip Gallagher's brother," Mickey replies, grabbing the last Pop-Tart out of their last box. "Works at the Kash n' Grab run by that towelhead." He glances at Mandy. "What'd he do to you?"

She glares at him, arms crossed over herself.

"I was over at his house last night, we were watching a movie, and suddenly he's all over me. I couldn't push him off."

Silence rings through the kitchen, which then empties as all three of them head to their rooms to grab their favorite weapons.

 _You don't hurt Mandy,_ Mickey fumes as he tries to find one gun that still has bullets in it. Fuck, why did he have to waste so much ammo at target practice yesterday? _You just don't fucking hurt Mandy. Ian's Gallagher's dead. I'll kill him myself. No, I'll let Jamie and Colin go first and I'll finish his ass off. Yeah. I'll be the last damn thing he ever sees._

_Fucking Gallaghers. Guess there's nothing they won't do. Just like Frank. Jesus, just yesterday Mandy said how Ian was so sweet and shy around her. I even thought he was probably a fag and she just hadn't put it together yet._

_Shoulda proved me wrong some other way besides fucking my sister, you piece of shit._

As much as he'd love to take a gun, he decides all he really needs are his fists. Anyone who thinks they can rape his sister deserves to die slow.

When he gets back to the kitchen, Colin and Jamie are already suited up with pipes. Nice to know they're all on the same page about not making this quick.

"Where is he?" Mickey asks Mandy, who's eating cereal in the meantime, like she wasn't just assaulted the night before.

"At work. Tell him he messed with the wrong girl."

"I don't need a script, bitch," Mickey snaps. He turns to his brothers. "We get there, we bash his fucking brains out, we leave. That pansy-ass Kash won't even call the cops."

The two of them nod, and Jamie slaps his pipe against his palm like he's ready to use it. They should do this now, while Gallagher doesn't suspect anything. He's in ROTC, so he'll put up a fight for sure. But that's fine. They like fights. And they've got all fucking day.

Jamie and Colin leave the house first, but Mickey hangs back to look at Mandy. "You okay? I mean, besides..."

"Fine," Mandy scoffs. "Just go fucking kill the perv already."

Mickey still thinks he should do something more--tell her it wasn't her fault? Take her to the clinic?--but if this is what she wants, he'll do it. No matter what anybody says about their family, they do have some kind of code.

That code is _Mess with a Milkovich and you won't live to see another fucking sunrise._

Mickey slams the door behind him and overtakes Colin and Jamie on the sidewalk.

Ian Gallagher's a dead man.


End file.
